edfandomcom-20200215-history
Nagged to Ed
"Nagged to Ed" is the 2nd episode of Season 1. In this episode, the Eds have their very first encounter with the Kanker Sisters while on a bug expedition in the woods. It does not take very long for the trio to turn from shy and nervous to lazy and spoiled at the Kankers' trailer home, stirring up trouble with their hosts. Plot The Eds are hanging out in Edd's garage, getting ready to go out on a bug hunt. Edd gives his friends some protective clothes and jars, and the two proceed to fool around with them before Edd leads them out to the forest. They then head out with Ed carrying a shovel and all three wearing gloves and boots. Edd is happy and impressed with the bounty of nature, but his friends are slightly scared, as strange noises can be heard around them. In addition to this, the forest is growing darker and foggier as they venture further in. Eddy, scared and fed up, decides to leave the expedition, and heads off in another direction. Scant seconds later, a scream is heard from where he went. Ed and Edd rush over and find him staring at a giant spiderweb. While Eddy is terrified by the web, Ed and Edd have much different reactions. Both of them are in awe of how gigantic the web is. Eddy suggests that they go, but he sees that Ed has climbed onto the web and is bouncing on it. Eddy is somewhat entertained by this, but he still wants Ed to come down, whereas Edd is annoyed because Ed is disturbing the environment. Suddenly, the Eds hear voices chanting, and become scared. Ed tries to break free of the web, but finds out he is caught like a fly. His friends quickly reach up to try and pull him down. They reach up and yank, and after some straining, Ed comes down. The voices are still chanting, however, and the Eds' first priority is to get away from them. The Eds quickly run away from them only to almost run into a hollow, out of which peer three pairs of yellowish eyes. This process is repeated until the Eds back against a tree and scream. When they come to, they are in a trailer with three girls staring at them. They are wearing robes, their clothes mysteriously taken. The girls try to kiss them, and the Eds scream and back against a wall. The girls then introduce themselves as the Kanker Sisters and add that they're new in town. Eddy and Ed introduce themselves respectively. Edd is about to introduce himself when the blue-haired girl cuts him off, saying they already know his name. The Kankers then introduce themselves: the blue-haired one is Marie, the redhead is Lee, and the blonde is May. The girls then say that they took care of the boys' dirty clothes, and that they are gonna make some food for them. As soon as the Kankers enter the kitchen, Edd insists on leaving. Eddy holds him back, however, arguing that the Kankers are new here and offering food. Edd then asks where they are, and Eddy looks outside. What he sees is a trailer park. Eddy is unworried, however, and they proceed to check out the trailer they are in. While looking around, the Eds find some hand-drawn pictures of the Kankers and the Eds together. Ed is with May, Edd is with Marie, and Eddy is with Lee. This starts to creep out the Eds, but they are not worried enough to leave. Marie then calls them over for some powdered milk, which the Eds greedily sip. She then slips a movie into the VCR, and the Eds sink back into the couch to watch. In the kitchen, meanwhile, the Kankers are cooking burgers and fish sticks. A minor argument erupts between May and Marie over who will make what, but this is swiftly quelled by Lee, who points out that they have lunch to make while making perhaps the unhealthiest burger ever concocted. Soon enough, they finish making the meal, and send it out to the boys. The Eds begin chowing down, and the sisters excuse themselves to freshen up. The Eds eat, not caring about the presence of strange things (such as a cog wheel) in their food. When the Kankers come back down, they are wearing dresses, but the Eds do not notice. After repeated failed attempts to attract the Eds attention, Edd finally notices something is wrong, and questions them on it, only to receive the angry response that everything is fine. The Kankers then angrily stand in front of the TV. When Eddy rudely tells them to move, the Kankers get in the Eds faces and tell them they have had enough of how things have been going. They then proceed to force the Eds to clean the mess they created from the food. The Eds rush around, trying to do so, and end up pushing the junk under the couch. The Kankers are not impressed. They then each grab an Ed and force them to clean. Ed is put on toilet detail, Edd on dishwashing duty, and Eddy works on the laundry. The Eds soon get in each other's way and end up breaking things and getting things dirtier. This comes to a head when Ed, after washing the windows, comes in and gets mud on the floor. When the Kankers yell at him, he looks at the footprints he is leaving while still moving forward. He then steps into a bucket full of water that Edd's using and slides into the kitchen, where Eddy hands him a pile of laundry and tells him to hang them outside. Ed slips back into the living room and runs into Edd. The bucket tips over, and both Eds fall. The water sloshes all over the living room floor, and Lee starts yelling at Ed. Fed up, Eddy rushes in and yells at Lee that they've had enough. This statement wounds the Kankers, and they rush upstairs to their room. Eddy realizes that he is done something wrong, and they head upstairs to try and apologize. When they knock on the door, however, they are angrily told by May to just go away. Eddy happily accepts this, and the Eds begin to leave. When they open the door, however, they are greeted by the Kankers, again. The girls are holding doll versions of the Eds. Completely freaked out, the Eds make a break for it. The Kankers watch them go, sighing dreamily about how cute the Eds are before breaking into an evil laugh. Trivia *'Goofs': **Near the beginning of the episode, Eddy had his body glove and galosh hat. Both were gone in the next few frames. **When Eddy says "That's it!" his mouth does not move. **When Ed is on the spiderweb, his gloves disappear. **When the Eds are screaming before the scene change to the trailer, Edd's gap is missing. **When the camera shows the name on the robe Ed's wearing, Eddy's fingers are shown. The same thing goes for the robe Eddy is wearing: when the camera shows the name on the robe Eddy is wearing, Edd's fingers are shown. **In Lee and Eddy's picture, the "E" in "Me" is backwards, but when the Kankers went to make food, the "E" was written normal. **At one point, where the Eds are cleaning up the trailer (when May says, "You better not wreck Daddy's bucket!"), Marie's voice is heard instead of May's. This also occurs when May hands Ed the toilet brush and tells him "And you!" **When the Eds push the trash under the couch, the couch is lopsided. Later, when the Kankers are shown on the couch, the trash is visible, but the couch sits normally. **When the Kankers shout at Ed for tracking mud, Ed, with the helmet on his head, was apparently able to hear them. However, when Lee lectures Ed after he tripped over the bucket, he cannot hear anything. **While May was saying "Now get out of here..." she is sitting on the bed. However, when the scene cuts while she continues with "...and never come back!" she is standing at the door. **In this episode, the Kankers' bedroom is on the first floor. In every subsequent episode that shows the bedroom, it's on the second floor. **Edd has millipedes as part of his insect collection. Millipedes are not actually insects, as they have more than six legs and no thorax or abdomen. Rather, they are arthropods. **The insect seen at the start of the episode has normal eyes instead of compound eyes. **When the Kankers were making the Eds' food, Lee says "We got lunch to make." However, when the burgers were finished, the Kankers say "dinner's ready." *Several firsts happen in this episode: **Debut of The Kanker Sisters. **First mention of Eddy's Brother. Eddy says "Looks like a postcard I sent my brother once" while looking out the window of the trailer. **First appearance of the movie Fish Bowl 2. The same movie appears on TV's throughout the series. *As the Eds are whisked away by the scent of the burgers, the mysterious whisper saying "Ed, Edd n Eddy" can be heard again. *When Marie puts in Fish Bowl 2 for the Eds to watch, two video tapes underneath the cabinet are marked Fish Tank 1 and Fire Place. *The diving helmet that Ed puts on reappears in "Don't Rain on My Ed" as part of their Ed's Peek Into the Future scam. *The Ed Junior doll reappears in "Ed Overboard." *Eddy can be seen with his middle finger extended (an offensive gesture) when he puts on the body glove. Whether this was a mistake or hidden dirty joke remains uncertain. It should be noted that Eddy had four fingers when he first put on the glove, yet he only had three fingers in the infamous frame. Video Episode starts at 11:26 See also *Park n' Flush *Kankers' Trailer *Fish Bowl 2 *Hub Cap Digest *Kanker Burger Category:Episodes Category:Season 1